Give and Take
by ScreamingRainbow
Summary: Jokers at it again and Batman arrives just in time to save the day but does this daily routine have a different ending?Fail Summary but please enjoy


~The Give And Take~

Joker Giggled as he jumped out of a abandoned warehouse. Licking his lips while he pulled out a detonator. Hearing the muffled screams of the poor bastards

only fueling the madmans laughter. the hand holding the detonator shivering with delite but he had to be patient.'Batsy will figure out the little clue i left him

he never gets it wrong hehehehe i cant wait'. Joker watched the rooftops searching for the flying rodient that made his heart speed up like a race Clown Prince

of Crime licked his scars and stomped him foot on the ground. the small knife kept in his shoe popped out and Joker giggled again slouching his body slightly.

Batman figured out the Jokers plan easily and he knew the madman would kill those innocent lives if he didnt show up,so batman took to the rooftops searching high

and low for any sign of face paint or laughter. thats when he heard a very loud laugh coming from the clown was laughing,thats never a good sign.

Batman glided down onto the top of the Ace Chemicals center and saw him. Keeled over in a fit of giggles was the purple suit green hair and toxic green eyes was the

Joker.'i never noticed how green his eyes are theyre so covered by the black around his eyes that they look brown to me but now. Batman shook his head abandoning his

thoughts and jumped down pinning the madman to the harsh ground and stared down at him with pure disgust and something hiddan in those blue eyes of the Batman.

Joker stared up at batman and licked his scars knowing it disgusted the bat."ohehehe look whose here everyones favorite bat! Well...not everyones but Mine,So batsy

how have you been?"Batman just glared hatefully at the Clown Prince of Crime and tightened the grips on the madmans wrists to keep him pinned. Poor Batman forgot about

Jokers knife in his exspensive shoes. Joker giggled and kicked Batman in the shin with blade and watched the Dark Knight keel over,Then Joker took his chance pouncing

on Batman and pinning him down."Listen up Bats i uh dont want our little fun to end so i hid that pretty little detonator some where on me."Joker paused to lick his

Scars."So you Bats have to search little ol' me to find it." Joker cackled madly in Batmans face and let go of the bats shoulders.

Batman furrowed his eyebrows under the cowl in confusion and anger,but none the less stood up and pulled the Joker up with him and cuffed the madmans wrists.

The Dark Knight began with the purple trench coat patting the outside and trying to ignore the Jokers whines and giggles. He then moved the jacket apart and searched

the green vest and blue dress shirt. he felt it! Batman allowed himself to smirk when he found the detonator right over where the Jokers heart would removed

it but his eyes widaned when Joker kept one of the Dark Knight's hands pressed to his chest over hist heart with his cuffed hands.

Joker looked up at bats and smilled somewhat sadly."i bet you thought i didnt have one."Joker cast his eyes down at his chest." alot of people agree but you can

feel the can feel it pounding away like a club to a guys head in there." The Joker leaned his face closer to the Bat's and smiled showing his yellowed teeth.

"I told you once already but you complete me Batsy no one else can make me feel more alive or more..."Joker spat the next word out."Human." Batman stared wide eyed at

the clown.'i should just take him back to Arkham Asylum but i dont want to move away...' The Dark Knight moved closer to Joker so now there chests brushed. he threw

the detonator away and grabbed the curly green hair yanking the clown forward and crashing there lips together. Joker surpressed a giggle...Barely and kissed his yes

HIS batsy back with all the passion he could muster up from still being released the kiss after a few minutes both panting slightly for air.

Batman grabbed one of the Jokers hands and started walking to the Batmobile. Joker giggled" Batsy taking me back to Arkham now that he got what he wanted?" Batman

Stared at the Clown and smilled for once he ment it to. " Your cell is getting a new guest." Jokers toxic green eyes widanned and he beamed at the bat in true

Happiness. the Dark Knight cupped the Clown prince of Crimes cheek"You Complete Me." he sealed the deal with another passionate kiss and drove off to Arkham with his

yes HIS clown.  



End file.
